


[同人][ABO]#DMC #DVD #NeroV 我與你，一起分享

by HakunoLL



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 維吉爾人類狀態是O而魔人狀態是A而但丁相反
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunoLL/pseuds/HakunoLL
Summary: 因為看到噗浪有太太筆下的雙子好可愛好溫馨 ( https://www.plurk.com/p/nf85nf )，看完我也想寫個小小蛋糕文《蠢蠢欲動》後續的一個小甜餅粵語書面語
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	[同人][ABO]#DMC #DVD #NeroV 我與你，一起分享

「「「Happy Birthday to You ～！」」」  
「「「Happy Birthday to You ～！」」」  
「「「Happy Birthday to Debora & Vilde ～！」」」  
「「「Happy Birthday to You ～！」」」

在眾人的歌聲，還有小提琴和的鋼琴伴奏下，今天維吉爾和但丁的兩個小娃迎接她們的一歲生日了。

今天這生日會可豪華了，在場的 ~~幾乎沒一個正常~~ 每一個也很厲害，有巫女、惡魔、武器藝術家（自稱），還有溫柔的前教團歌姬和她親手做的草莓蛋糕，她的蛋糕可是連惡魔也能征服的！

能有這樣的來賓，當然是因為那對傳奇的惡魔獵人和原魔王，可以在魔界橫著走的斯巴達兄弟。是，再說一次，他們是兄弟，而且是雙子。  
當然，這些人也及不上小奶娃最棒的兩個哥哥，集智慧與性感於一身的美麗二哥V，還有身為大哥，充滿正義感，集力量技術還有常識於一身，青出於藍勝於藍，即將成為最出色惡魔獵人的明日之星，他，尼祿……

「維吉爾，你他、不，你停手！不要用 **閻魔刀** 切蛋糕！！！」  
「有什麼問題？閻魔刀才不會沾到食物。」附帶一個挑眉，看起來就是你怎可以懷疑我的寶貝刀。  
「問題可大了好嗎！？小De和小Vi才一歲，你別要她們用那麽危險的武器來切東西！還有那邊的但丁！收起你的魔掌！今天主角是你的女兒！你要是敢亂來我就讓你接下來一個月也碰不到任何草莓食物！老子講得出做得到！！！」  
「但是草莓蛋糕看起來就是很美味，人家也只是想試一下鮮奶油的味道啊=3=」繼續想偷吃蛋糕的同時也附帶一個欠揍的嘟嘴表情。  
「不！可！以！！！」  
「Debora, Vilde，不要理他們，來切蛋糕吧～」V拿著真正要用的蛋糕刀拉住小娃一起準備切蛋糕了。  
「「V～Yeah～」」

面對比小娃還難搞的雙子兄弟，尼祿今天也很想翻白眼。

***

要小孩子切蛋糕，其實也只是意思意思切第一刀，之後只要交給大人處理就好了。  
V和姬莉葉兩人也很快就切好蛋糕分給客人了。

本來以為分好蛋糕後便可以喘口氣的尼祿看到V和姬莉葉正在看著蛋糕上面的巧克力牌子在指手劃腳，便走上前看他們談什麼。  
「我在想要怎樣更好將牌子分兩半。」看到V皺眉的模樣覺得有點可愛，尼祿搖搖頭迫自己回到正題。  
「抱歉，我果然應該做兩個小牌子才對。」姬莉葉托著腮道歉。  
「姬莉葉你不需要道歉啦。」尼祿抓抓頭，雖然很想說巧克力什麼隨便分就好，但是看到V認真的模樣，他並不想破壞了人家的興致，只是也想不到可以做什麼。  
「一開始由我來切蛋糕就不需要浪費時間了。」還未開口反駁就聽到拔刀的聲音，然後就看到巧克力牌子切成完美的兩半，回頭一看果然看到維吉爾出現。

「………的確是切得很完美，但是請不要再這樣突然就動手，可以嗎？」尼祿其實很想吐槽父親的行動太誇張會嚇倒普通人，但是想了一下還是忍住了。  
「最重要的是成功了，這樣簡單的事也不懂嗎？」

『我才不想懂！』用盡最大力量才忍住沒將反駁罵出來，和V及姬莉葉向維吉爾道謝，便看著維吉爾拿走巧克力，也毫不意外的看著但丁抱住兩個小娃走過去黏住維吉爾。

「維吉爾先生果然很厲害呢。」姬莉葉說出感想，看到事情解決了，向兩人點頭示意後便去找其他人。  
「小孩子不能吃太多巧克力，最終應該還是但丁解決吧？」對姬莉葉揮揮手後V望向雙子，看到他們開始餵食後，自己也拿起蛋糕去享用了。  
「尼祿，一起？」  
「唉……嗯？啊，好！當然好！」尼祿其實覺得很累，沒留意兩人說話，直到聽到V叫他才如夢初醒，連他自己也沒發現自己回得有點大聲。

兩人找了一個剛好能容納他們的地方坐下來，一起分享他們手上的蛋糕。雖然也是同一個口味，但是和戀人一起品嚐感覺就是特別美味。

享用過蛋糕和茶之後，尼祿從後面擁著V，一邊享受戀人的香氣一邊想東西。

「V……」從頸後皮膚傳來糊糊的聲音。  
「怎麼了？」  
「如果有空的話，找一次機會一起去買巧克力好不好？」  
「好，我從不知道原來我的男孩喜歡巧克力呢。」任由男孩抱住自己的腰，男孩身上的氣味令他感覺自在。  
「是喜歡，不，只是突然間很想和你一起吃巧克力，也想向姬莉葉請教一些簡單的甜點食譜……你不喜歡嗎？」  
「我怎會不喜歡呢？」V輕輕摸一下在撒嬌的大型犬，「你也知道我不會拒絕你的。」  
『才不，你拒絕過我可多了。』在心裡暗暗吐槽一句，尼祿繼續埋頭在蘋果香中放鬆心情。

耳邊傳來眾人起哄的聲音，似乎是但丁想和維吉爾用玩嘴對嘴巧克力傳遞，心裡罵了句老不修的同時，內心有一角偷偷期待他最愛的蘋果加上巧克力會是怎樣的味道。

－完－

私設小番外（1）  
「V，你有沒有覺得De醬和 Vi醬好像長得有點……快？」  
「畢竟是半魔人，本來就會發育得比較好啊。只是，如果有人想餵自以為營養的東西的話……你也知道某對父母的想法總是有點與別不同吧？」  
………………V你的笑容有點可怕。

私設小番外（2）  
「Lady和Nico的感情真好，我知道她們是認識的，但是之前有那麽親蜜嗎？」  
難道這就是傳說的我看過你的裸體就好朋友嗎？不對，我也，不是，沒有，什麼也沒有。  
「聽說是但丁懷孕時碰面變多了，慢慢變熟絡吧。」  
記得她們正好一個是Alpha一個是Omega，難道……不會吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 雙胞胎女娃的名字借用當初在噗浪閒聊S.D.殿曾提過的名（Debora / Vilde）（喂）  
> 其實我一開始只是想寫維吉爾用閻魔刀切巧克力啊…


End file.
